As a means of freight, the container has been developing into a universal standard multimodal transportation tool since 1960s.
However in recent years, as the safety consciousness of preventing risks and terrorist activities is raising generally in the world, the security requirement of containers during transportations becomes more and more highlighted, one item of which is that the importing containers possess explicit safeguard measures to ensure the safety since its departure. In other words, the importing container is not allowed to be illegally unlocked.
Traditional door sealing apparatus of containers is custom seal. While a container is closed, the custom seal gets through seal fitting holes of lock rod handle, handle bracket and hasp cover.
At present, in the field of containers, some intelligent security apparatuses, e.g. the China patent application CN200420002682.1 and CN200410056197.7 filed by the applicant of the present invention, are designed for detecting unlocking container door in real-time. However, all these intelligent security apparatuses perform detection independently and without any relations to the traditional custom seal.
In conclusion, there are many disadvantages in current security measures of containers, which need to be improved.